Father's Day
by GravityOnEarth
Summary: Happy (late) Father's Day! Tenzin and Jinora, and Tonraq and Korra. These two gals have some heartfelt moments with their fathers.


**Okay. So, I was quite pestered by one of my dearest friends to do a LoK/AtLA fanfic. So here you go Rosie, but all you get is a oneshot. And if you really want a collab so badly, then my friend, email me. MMMMMMMKAY? Okay here it is. FATHER'S DAY FICCCCCC!**

* * *

**Jinora + Tenzin**

_Jinora learns airbending._

* * *

"Dad? Dad I don't know how to… I just can't…"

"It's okay, Jinora, just follow me. Follow my footsteps. Watch, at the very least."

Jinora shies away, staring at her feet. She stares at her feet as if they're the focus of this lesson.

"Jinora? Are you focusing on me or your slippers?" Tenzin says, an eyebrow perked up.

His daughter mutters with shame. "You, dad."

Short, concise, spiral footsteps are performed by Tenzin.

"Now you try it."

She concentrates hard. Her lip is curled, and her brows furrowed. She's ready to master this and get over with it.

"Jinora, relax. Airbending is about… being free. Every little gust, every burst of wind, every little bit of calm is put into airbending. You must… be like the leaf in the wind. Calm, yet forceful and guiding." Tenzin says.

Jinora tries to mimic her father's footwork and fails to bend air.

"_How can you be calm AND forceful?" _Jinora thinks, angry that she's not learning right away. Jinora learned to read before the average age. She was always a quick learner. How could she not be able to airbend, the one thing that's expected of her.

"_How can I relate this to her? Being a leaf may be my strategy for airbending, but maybe her way to loosen up is… different." _ Tenzin ponders. He strokes his beard, and scratches behind his ear.

"Jinora, I've got an idea. How about… thinking about airbending in a new light. Think about the footsteps. What do they remind you of? To me, it's being a leaf. What is it to you?" Tenzin says with sincerity.

"_It's like dancing,"_ Jinora thinks. _"Dancing in an extravagant ballroom."_

Jinora takes a deep breath.

Inhale.

Exhale.

No, Jinora's not mimicking Tenzin. She's dancing with his footsteps.

On her first try with her dancing method, she gets it.

A strong wind is rushed from her hand.

Her and Tenzin's eyes widen.

"Dad! I did it! Did you see that, Dad! I did that big gust of air and it was just amazing," Jinora says excitedly.

She runs towards her father as quick as she can.

She engulfs him with a big hug.

"Thanks, Dad."

Tenzin's still shocked from her hug. Since she's been reading those girly books, she's been spending time with Pema. She hadn't hugged him in maybe a year.

Tenzin hugs his daughter back.

"You're welcome, Jinora."

* * *

**Korra + Tonraq**

_Korra comes back to her Southern Water Tribe home… without bending powers._

* * *

"I've tried everything in my power, but, I cannot restore Korra's bending," Katara says gravely.

At that moment, Tonraq's heart dropped. His baby girl couldn't bend. What Avatar can't bend the elements? In what universe could Korra be unable to bend? Apparently this one.

"But you are the best healer in the world, you have to keep trying!" Lin exclaimed.

"I am sorry, there's nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection with the other elements has been severed." Katara says clearly.

Korra runs out the building.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, dad, for letting you down. I'm sorry, Mako, for being me and kissing you and putting you in a terrible position with Asami. I'm sorry, Bolin, for breaking your heart. I'm so… stupid!" Korra yells to the falling snow.

"Hey, kid," Tonraq says, placing a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Dad?" she whispers through throaty gasps. Her tear-stained cheeks are flushed with red.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry," Korra says in a low voice.

"What for, Korra? It'll be okay, Korra. It'll all be okay," Tonraq lulls and comforts Korra.

"No, dad! Don't tell me it'll be okay. It won't be okay! I'm a terrible airbender, and that's the only bending skill I have, and by the looks of it, it'll be the only one I'll have," Korra whines. "I can't be an Avatar if I've only got one element to bend. I… the reason I even went to Republic City was to become a fully-realized Avatar and to find my path as the Avatar. I can't anymore! So don't you dare tell me it's alright, dad."

Korra runs off. Only spirits know where she's going.

Tonraq doesn't even know if she's coming back.

She's just come home, and she's past depression.

His baby girl's scared.

He's scared for her.

What feels like years later, Korra comes back, running to the arms of Tonraq.

Her eyes are full of joy, not sorrow.

"Dad! I've got them back! I did it, and I've got all of them. I went into the Avatar state. I'm incomparably happy right now," she says, cracking a smile.

His daughter's happy.

He's happy for her.

* * *

**The end. God I'm sorry, I was planning for a Father's Day upload, but hey, 11:30 PM-ish Father's Day still counts... right? AHHHH! Please review!**


End file.
